leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Thief (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=II |category=Tough |appeal=1 |jam=0 |cdesc=Makes the appeal as good as those before it. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Steals the Voltage of the Pokémon that just went. |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Shows off the Pokémon's appeal about as well as the move used just before it. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm2=yes |tm#2=46 |tm3=yes |tm#3=46 |tm4=yes |tm#4=46 |tm5=yes |tm#5=46 |tm6=yes |tm#6=46 |tm7=yes |tm#7=46 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Thief (Japanese: どろぼう Thief) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It has been TM46 since Generation II. Effect Generation II Thief inflicts damage and has 99.6% chance to steal the target's held item (if it has one). Thief cannot steal an item if it hits a Pokémon's substitute. Held Mail cannot be stolen. Wild Pokémon can steal the player's Pokémon's held items. In Link Battles, the , and the Trainer House, stolen items are returned at the end of the battle. Generation III Thief inflicts damage and steals the target's held item (if it has one). An item cannot be stolen if the target has the Ability. Held cannot be stolen. Even if the user faints when using Thief (such as due to the target's ), it still steals the target's held item. Wild Pokémon cannot steal the player's Pokémon's held items. In Link Battles, battle facilities (except the Battle Pyramid), and Secret Bases, stolen items are returned at the end of the battle (or the end of the challenge in the case of the Battle Pike). In Pokémon Colosseum and , Thief does not permanently steal items. Generation IV Items cannot be stolen from Pokémon with the Ability . A held Griseous Orb cannot be stolen. If the target's consumable held item is triggered by Thief (such as a Colbur Berry or Focus Sash), it will be consumed before it can be stolen. Generation V If the user faints when using Thief (such as due to the target's or Rocky Helmet), it cannot steal the target's held item. If Thief causes a Pokémon with the Ability to faint, it can now steal its held item. Thief no longer steals a Trainer's Pokémon's items permanently; however, a wild Pokémon's item is still permanently stolen by the player. Thief can now steal a held Griseous Orb as long as neither the user nor the target is . Plates cannot be stolen if either the user or the target is (Multitype has no effect on Thief), and Drives cannot be stolen if either the user or the target is . Generation VI onwards Thief's power was changed from 40 to 60 and its PP was changed from 10 to 25. Thief cannot steal a Mega Stone or Orb if either the user or the target could use it to Mega Evolve or undergo Primal Reversion, a Z-Crystal from any Pokémon, or a memory if either the user or the target is . Description |A Dark-type attack. The attacking Pokémon may steal an item held by the target.}} |An attack that may steal a held item.}} |While attacking, it may steal the foe's held item.}} |An attack that may take the foe's held item if the user isn't holding one.}} |An attack that may steal the target's held item. While attacking, it may steal the target's held item. }} |The user attacks and steals the foe's held item simultaneously. It can't steal if the user holds an item.}} |The user attacks and steals the target's item simultaneously. It can't steal if the user holds an item.}} |The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. The user can't steal anything if it already holds an item.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 1 |1|STAB='}} By By TM |✔|✔}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} }} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It also snatches the target's hold item to make it the user's.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It also snatches the target's held item and makes it the user's, but only if the user is not already holding an item.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. You also steal an item that the enemy has. If you can't have any more items, you can't steal the item.}} |It damages an enemy. You'll also steal an item that the enemy has. If you can't carry any more items, your attempt to steal will fail.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In , is able to learn Thief via TM while its evolution, , is not. This is an error and is corrected in . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小偷 |zh_cmn=小偷 |fr=Larcin |de=Raub |el=Ληστεία |it=Furto |ko=도둑질 Dodukjil |pt=Ladrão |sr=Krađa |es=Ladrón |vi=Ăn Trộm Đánh Cắp }} Category:Item-manipulating moves de:Raub es:Ladrón fr:Larcin it:Furto ja:どろぼう zh:小偷（招式）